Ruthless Facility
The Ruthless Facility is an old Guild research building. It was once abandoned for reasons unknown, and has been re-purposed into a large arena. The operations here are not legal, but they still invite top hunters from around the world to challenge themselves. Areas Base Camp The base camp of the Ruthless Facility is in a small room. There are some weapons hung up on the wall, and a locked doorway is on the south side. The north side is out a large door, into the arena. Area 1 The Ruthless Facility is large and sometimes changes its layout with various traps. The arena itself looks old and damaged. The arena is mostly flat, but there is a small slope near the north side. On the east side, there is a raised platform with a dragonator at its base. The platform stretches a bit to the north and south sides, but doesn't take up a whole lot of space. There are stands where crowds of people gather to watch. The east and west sides have large gates where the next monster will come out from, with the east gate being up on the platform. Traps There are various traps in the facility that the challenger can choose to have. These traps only affect the hunter, but activating them can increase the amount of rewards you get. Some traps include falling boulders, electric/fire fields, extendable spikes, and even the floor falling out from beneath you. The most common hazard is one that is almost always present, which is the changing climate. There are six climate types that have different effects on both hunters an boosts the monsters. Monsters boosted by the climate are slightly faster and stronger. This does not increase their defenses though. Most, if not all, of the effects on hunters are like the elemental blights, but a bit weaker. The neutral climate has no effect on hunters, but elementless monsters are boosted. The hot climate slowly drains health and boosts fire monsters. The rain climate makes stamina recover slower and boosts water monsters. The lightning climate causes random lightning strikes and boosts thunder monsters. The snow climate makes stamina drain faster and boosts ice monsters. The haze climate reduces damage output and boosts dragon monsters. The climates will randomly change throughout the fight in accordance to whatever elements of monsters are in the arena. PvP The Ruthless Facility allows for pvp, similar to MHDos and Frontier, where the goal is to defeat your opponent's monster. After reaching a certain point in Monster Hunter Legacy, you will be able to occasionally receive the option to keep captured monsters. In pvp, you can choose to either fight using monsters of a certain star level (ex: everyone only uses 5 star monsters) or you can do a free for all where anyone can use any level of monster. Other options for pvp include fighting 1v1 with one person to a monster, 2v2 with two people to a monster, or a three way free for all with three monsters and one person to a monster. Ruthless Trials The Ruthless Facility features what is called the "Ruthless Trials". These are a set of daily quests with randomized monsters. These quests feature slightly increased drop rates for rare items and give out parts for custom weapons based on the monsters included. The Ruthless Trials always have three monsters all at the same time with a changing climate. Sometimes these monsters can be Hyper as well. In addition to all of this, they deal increased damage and can include some Elder Dragons. Themes Basic Theme 1v1/2v2 PvP Theme Three Way Free-For-All Pvp Theme Ruthless Trial Theme Notes *The Ruthless Facility's original concept was a royal arena within a castle dungeon. **A previous name for the Ruthless Facility was the Grand Arena Category:Areas Category:Werequaza86